


Die is cast

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В отчаянной попытке избежать катастрофы на смену Мередит из Вал-Руайо в Киркволл присылают рыцаря-командора Тревельяна. Он пытается наладить положение вещей, но судьба уже бросила кости - неясно только, как они лягут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die is cast

**Author's Note:**

> Овердохуя неточностей и допущений.

Порт Киркволла встречает Тревельяна гомоном голосов, запахом рыбы и гниющих водорослей, и он ничем не отличается от десятка ему подобных, но значит больше всех вместе взятых – ступив на землю, Тревельян становится рыцарем-командором кирквольского Круга, и это огромная – _почетная, нежеланная, пожизненная_ – ответственность.  
Он позволяет себе пройтись по городу, каждый камень в котором, похоже, еще помнит Тевинтерскую империю; после рассказов о восстании кунари Тревельян невольно ожидал увидеть кровь на плитах, но они серые от пыли и грязи.  
Казематы кричат о тевинтерском наследии громче всего, пялятся глазами огромных бронзовых статуй. Первый Чародей Круга – эльф с изможденным лицом и запавшими глазами, рыцарь-капитан – нервный мужчина, ломающий пальцы. Все в Казематах смотрят на нового рыцаря-командора с опаской, как на бочку саар-камека, как будто гадают – рванет, не рванет?  
_Ну и атмосфера_ , думает Тревельян, и приветливая улыбка сама собой сползает с губ.  
Спальня его похожа на зал для маленьких, семейных жертвоприношений, но спится в ней на удивление спокойно.

От Мередит Тревельяну остается немного – пачки пожелтевших бумаг и ее рыцарь-капитан. Тревельян пытается подружиться с Калленом, но тот, кажется, просто не готов сближаться с кем-то. Он, тем не менее, очень старается быть полезным, с готовностью рассказывает обо всем, что только способно заинтересовать нового рыцаря-командора, но маги проходят мимо него, опуская глаза в пол, и Тревельян думает – если он хочет предотвратить какую-нибудь масштабную катастрофу, которая давно зреет в кирквольском Кругу, ему придется разжаловать Каллена.  
Тревельян еще в Вал-Руайо был известен терпимостью к магам, и он хорошо понимает – его назначение – последний отчаянный способ решить дело миром. После того, как сестра Лелиана вернулась с докладом, а рыцаря-командора Мередит отозвали из Круга, на Киркволл владыки Церкви взирают, как на нарыв.  
Первый Чародей сперва смотрит на Тревельяна напряженно, на любые жесты мира реагирует с подозрительностью, но Тревельян правда не хочет посылать запрос на право Уничтожения, и они переходят от вооруженного нейтралитета к деловому сотрудничеству.  
По вечерам Тревельян читает старые отчеты, и ох, какое же нелегкое это чтиво.

В Нижний город Тревельян предпочитает ходить не в форменном доспехе, который отпугивает людей, как блеск ножа, а в оствикской еще одежде, немного пообтрепавшейся, но хранящей на себе вышивку матери. В «Висельнике» и на торговой площади его скоро начинают узнавать, а вот Нижний город даже спустя три месяца после назначения нового рыцаря-командора не знает его в лицо.  
Бывшего храмовника Самсона оказывается не трудно найти, стоит лишь показать доброхотам серебряный. Тот очевидно не в духе, на обращение не реагирует, и виски у него блестят от пота, но упорства Тревельяну не занимать.  
Накануне он добрался до литеры «М» - секретарь Мередит, как все Усмиренные, раскладывала бумаги в строгом порядке – и, читая дичайшую историю про любовные письма, наткнулся на упоминание храмовника по имени Самсон. Тревельян подумал тогда – ему пригодится кто-то, кто видит в магах людей, кто-то, меньше всего похожий на Карраса или Алрика, молча не одобрявших каждое новое послабление для Круга.  
Самсон выглядит совсем больным, и, может быть, годы ломки начисто убили в нем человечность, но он стоит того, чтобы попытаться.  
\- Слушай, я не очень-то одобряю многое из того, что творила Мередит, - говорит Тревельян, и от имени Самсон вздрагивает. – И я не в силах ничего сделать для магов, которых она усмирила…  
Он замолкает, наткнувшись на мутный взгляд. Самсон едва ли слышит, что ему говорят, его трясет, и искусанные губы на белом лице кажутся красными, как рябина.  
Тревельян достает голубую склянку, и глаза Самсона загораются жадностью, как у голодного пса, увидевшего шмат мяса. Он не протягивает руки, только смотрит, и Тревельян сам вкладывает пузырек его в ладонь, и только тогда Самсон сдирает крышку и выпивает залпом. Его перестает трясти почти сразу, а несколько секунд спустя в лицо возвращается цвет.  
\- Еще раз: ты кто такой? – спрашивает Самсон хрипло.  
\- Рыцарь-командор Тревельян, - звучит все еще непривычно, даже три месяца спустя.  
\- Говорят, Мередит сдохла?  
\- Скорее, была вызвана на ковер к начальству, - поправляет Тревельян, и Самсон от души смеется – не над нелепой шуткой, конечно.  
\- Так чего ты хочешь, командор? – спрашивает он, отсмеявшись. Похоже, отступившая ломка делает Самсона благодушным, даже словоохотливым – забравший серебряный оборванец предупреждал, что обычно Самсон не любит болтать. – Предложить мне особо нечего, сам видишь.  
\- Хочу исправить хоть что-то из того, что сделала Мередит, - отвечает Тревельян. - И попросить тебя вернуться в строй.  
Самсон сглатывает – дергается на грязной шее кадык – и смотрит с недоверчивой надеждой. Тревельяну хочется отвести взгляд, глупо пошутить, но Самсону, конечно, не до шуток, и поэтому он говорит:  
\- Меня учили, что храмовник должен защищать, а не ненавидеть. Мне показалось, ты один из немногих в этом спятившем городе, кто разделяет мое мнение.  
Самсон хватает его руку и прижимает к груди, сердце под лохмотьями бьется судорожно.  
\- Сэр, - выдыхает он. – Я вас не… спасибо, сэр.  
\- Полагаю, это значит, что ты принимаешь мое предложение? – улыбается Тревельян. – Добро пожаловать обратно в Орден, сэр Самсон.  
Глаза у Самсона слезятся не то от света, не то от чего-то еще.

Защитник Киркволла, после победы над Аришоком прославившийся на весь мир, оказывается высоким человеком с неаккуратной бородкой и повадками не то уличного торговца, не то главаря банды.  
Он заявляется в кабинет рыцаря-командора без всякого приглашения и начинает диалог с фразы «ну что, Орсино не обижаешь?»  
\- Уверяю вас, Первому Чародею угрожает разве что получить от меня пару излишне призывных взглядов, - отвечает Тревельян. – Приятно наконец познакомиться, Защитник.  
\- Были дела, - дергает плечом Хоук. – Я вернулся в город недавно.  
В бумагах Мередит Тревельяну попадались упоминания об этих делах – она по необъяснимой причине отпустила Бетани Хоук за пределы Круга, и это так не похоже на все, что он знает о бывшем рыцаре-командоре, что конкретно в этом случае готов заподозрить магию крови.  
\- Слышал, ты тут новые порядки наводишь, - продолжает Защитник. – Молодец. Если что нужно – обращайся, подсоблю по мере сил.  
\- Ваша доброта по отношению к магам делает вам честь, - чопорно говорит Тревельян. – Слышал даже, вы буквально готовы пускать отступников на порог.  
Хоук напрягается, смотрит пристально. Все-таки – главарь банды.  
\- Что нужно? – спрашивает он.  
Тревельяну пора бы привыкнуть, что попытки шутить на эту тему в Киркволле обычно не приветствуются.  
Еще один удивительный факт – Мередит знала о маге-отступнике Андерсе и долийке в эльфинаже и не сделала ровным счетом ничего. Тревельян опускает взгляд на листы бумаг, хранившиеся под литерой «Р».  
\- Просто шутка, Защитник. Не то чтобы я был заинтересован в том, чтобы ссориться с кем-то, способным одолеть орду кунари.  
Он надеялся польстить Хоуку, но тот только что-то сердито бормочет себе под нос и трет подбородок.  
\- Кстати, отличная борода, - добавляет Травельян, и Хоук наконец ухмыляется. 

Привычка Тревельяна лично обходить Казематы сперва заставляет магов жаться к стенам, а храмовников – вытягиваться по струнке, но со временем они привыкают, и появление рыцаря-командора перестает вызывать напряжение. Однажды немолодая чародейка, завидев его, улыбается Тревельяну, а потом вдруг подмигивает, и неожиданно у него едва слезы не выступают на глазах. В последнее время ему кажется, что он пытается бороться с чем-то гораздо сильнее его, и это шутливое подмигивание воспринимается огромной – _долгожданной, блистательной_ – победой.  
В другой раз он становится свидетелем того, как Самсон успокаивает разнервничавшегося мальчишку лет пятнадцати. Тот переживает из-за очевидно близящихся Истязаний, и Самсон говорит ему чуть больше, чем должен, но это действует, и эльф перестает всхлипывать.  
Тревельян давно пометил все карточки личного состава цветными чернилами – красными, желтыми и синими. Самсон у него в синей категории, Каллен – в желтой, и Тревельян рад, что он остался в ней даже после того, как перестал быть рыцарем-капитаном.  
\- Сэр Самсон, я бы перемолвился парой слов в кабинете, - бросает Тревельян, и Самсон выпрямляется, смотрит сперва куда-то вниз и влево, а потом – прямо на него.  
\- Так точно, - отвечает он с хрипотцой.  
Путь до кабинета они проделывают в молчании, неловком, неприятном, но день выдался тяжелый, как многие до него, и нет сил на то, чтобы непринужденно болтать на отвлеченную тему.  
Глаза у Самсона настороженные, спина напряжена, и он ждет выговора.  
\- Я уже две недели как без правой руки, - говорит Тревельян, когда за ними закрывается тяжелая дверь. Он опирается спиной о столешницу – когда между ним и посетителем оказывается стол, все почему-то начинают нервничать сильнее. – Ну, не буквально. Но мне нужен новый рыцарь-капитан, и я, кажется, только что определился с выбором кандидатуры.  
К настороженности в зрачках Самсона примешивается изрядная доля недоумения.  
\- Вам нужно мое мнение, рыцарь-командор? – спрашивает он нерешительно.  
Тревельян вздыхает.  
\- Ну, поскольку назначить тебя силой я не могу… Да, мне нужно твое мнение. И согласие, в идеале.  
Самсон молчит, долго, потом прочищает горло и хрипло начинает:  
\- Я не…  
\- …не знаешь, хочешь ли копаться с этими бумагами? Верно, та еще морока.  
\- Я не лучшая кандидатура.  
Тревельян смертельно ненавидит быть серьезным – потому что излишняя серьезность его смущает – но для особенных случаев у него припасено и это умение, и в последнее время многие случаи стали особенными.  
\- Дай-ка подумать, - говорит он. – Ты хочешь защищать магов, а не запугивать до состояния, когда резать вены им кажется единственным выходом. Ты всегда скажешь мне, в чем я не прав, потому что врать ты почти не умеешь, а шило в заднице не даст тебе смолчать. Позволь с тобой не согласиться – лучшей кандидатуры на роль рыцаря-капитана мне не найти.  
Кроме того, Самсон до смешного добрый – Тревельян видел, что именно к нему потащили беременную кошку младшие ученики, а если чему-то и можно доверять в мире – так это мнению детей.  
А еще – Самсон частенько проводит время с Мэддоксом; Усмиренные не могут быть довольны, но, кажется, бедняга находит компанию храмовника удовлетворительной. Учитывая ту историю с письмами, Тревельян, наверное, не простил бы того, кто невольно стал причиной годов, проведенных в лириумной ломке. Но Самсон ласково улыбается Мэддоксу и часто с ним говорит - и, кажется, совсем не думает о прощении.  
Сам Тревельян излишней добротой не страдает и ко всепрощению не склонен. Будет хорошо иметь рядом кого-то, на кого можно оглянуться.  
Самсон сглатывает, и, похоже, его впервые отмечают за то, чего он уже привык стыдиться.  
\- Спасибо за доверие, - выдыхает он. – Сэр.  
\- Ставлю десяток золотых, что ты меня не подведешь, - говорит Тревельян. – И первый приказ – поменьше официоза.  
Самсон ухмыляется; кажется, приказ ему по душе.

Тревельян мог бы расшифровать синие чернила на карточках личного состава как «достойные доверия».  
Желтые значат что-то вроде «удовлетворительны на своей позиции».  
Красные – если бы спросил кто-нибудь посторонний, Тревельян сказал бы «опасные, с ними нужно быть осторожным», но на самом деле все проще.  
От красных нужно избавиться.  
В Вал-Руайо никого не интересует, что рыцарь-командор будет делать с личным составом, а отстранить от должности дюжину храмовников – значит приобрести дюжину врагов в городе, которые будут готовы на что угодно, когда нехватка лириума толкнет их за черту.  
Тревельян говорит себе, что он совсем не похож на Мередит, когда планирует миссии, из которых сэр Алрик или сэр Каррас не должны вернуться.  
Его немного беспокоит, что скажет Самсон, когда узнает, но Самсон не успевает узнать.

Когда волна от взрыва церкви прокатывается по всему городу, выбивая стекла из окон и опрокидывая повозки, стоит чудесная летняя погода, младшие ученики играют в камушки на залитом солнцем дворе Казематов, и крепость даже не вздрагивает - только алое сияние, залившее небо, заставляет людей притихнуть.  
Рыцарь-командор Тревельян бреется перед маленьким круглым зеркалом, когда ему докладывают: маг-отступник Андерс взорвал церковь.  
Пока они с Самсоном, Орсино и несколькими храмовниками добираются до Верхнего города, Киркволл, наученный бойней кунари, готовится к осаде, войне, чему угодно. Хлопают ставни, крепко запираются двери, люди обливают крыши водой, пустеют улицы. Вслед их небольшому отряду смотрят с напряженным ожиданием.  
Андерс и не пытается скрыться. Кожа его изнутри светится синим, идет голубыми трещинами, как поврежденная маска, а голос звучит гулко, когда он говорит о компромиссах и прочей ерунде.  
Когда-то Тревельян приказал оставить мага в покое, решил – от целителя только польза, никто больше не станет бесплатно лечить бедняков, да и ссориться с Хоуком не казалось мудрым.  
Внутренний двор почти пуст, за исключением тех, с кем Андерс водил компанию. Защитник Киркволла смотрит на их делегацию беспомощно, как обманутый в лучших своих ожиданиях.  
Андерс говорит о войне, а Орсино вцепляется Тревельяну в запястье, и его пальцы скользят по металлу перчатки.  
\- Вы не можете винить Круг в том, что сделал один маг, - говорит он с отчаяньем.  
\- Конечно, нет, - соглашается Тревельян. – Это было бы странно, учитывая, что Андрес не принадлежит к Кругу. Охота за отступниками – обязанность Ордена, а я все еще его рыцарь-командор, так что это целиком и полностью мое упущение.  
Рука Орсино безвольно падает, и вокруг пахнет гарью, но он облегченно улыбается, прежде чем спохватиться и сделать серьезное лицо.  
Тревельян встречается взглядом с Хоуком, и тот говорит:  
\- Мы уйдем. Сейчас, - и добавляет: - Помнишь принца, вечно торчавшего в церкви? Он пообещал привести армию из Старкхевена, имей ввиду.  
Тревельян мог бы попытаться задержать Хоука и его разношерстную компанию – он сам не последний воин, а с ним – Первый Чародей, Самсон и четверо крепких парней. Бывший Защитник, вероятно, думает о том же, делает несколько шагов навстречу, и Тревельян тоже подходит ближе.  
\- Не глупи, - тихо советует Хоук. – Попытаешься задержать нас – и я тебя убью, будь уверен, а Кругу и с тобой придется несладко. Я заберу Бет и тех, кто захочет уйти с ней, и вы больше нас не увидите.  
\- Отступник должен заплатить, - шепчет Тревельян. – Пойми ты, если мы сможем судить его, есть шанс на то, что получится избежать войны.  
\- Я не хотел бы этой хреновой войны, парень, - отвечает Хоук. – Но ради мизерного шанса предотвратить ее я не отдам тебе одного из своих.  
\- Какая же ты мразь, - с чувством выдыхает Тревельян.  
\- Ты и сам, парень, не сахар, - любезно откликается Хоук.  
А ведь все случившееся - и правда его, Тревельяна, вина. 

С Бетани уходят трое, но большинство магов прислушивается к словам Орсино и остается в Казематах. Тревельян немедленно отправляет несколько писем в Вал-Руайо, но не дожидается ответа.  
Письма вообще перестают приходить, зато слухи множатся с каждым днем, что в Казематах, что в городе. Кто-то из магов начинает вслух говорить о свободе, кто-то – жаться к храмовникам, и страх кажется таким плотным и ощутимым, что Тревельян не удивился бы, начни им обрастать потолок.  
_Как же хреново все_ , думает он и садится сочинять вдохновляющую и успокаивающую речь, но ничего не выходит.  
Главной проблемой становятся не беспокойные толки, а переставший поступать лириум. Денег в казне Круга хватит на несколько партий, но вскоре Тревельян окажется командиром сходящих с ума людей, которые никого не в состоянии будут защитить.  
А потом до Киркволла долетает весть о том, что система, продержавшаяся несколько столетий, рухнула, и маги теперь самовольно покидают Круги, а орден Храмовников больше не служит Церкви.  
\- Что делать будем, командир? – мрачно спрашивает Самсон. – Оставаться нельзя, люди без лириума загнутся. Многие маги захотят уйти, но что с теми, кто не захочет? А Усмиренные? Этим-то мятежники точно не будут рады.  
_Я не знаю_ , хочется сказать Тревельяну, но все ждут от него спасительных решений, и он собирает во дворе Казематов всех, даже тихих Усмиренных.  
А ведь помимо Круга есть еще город, оставшийся без Наместника и Защитника, но уж эти люди – точно не его ответственность.  
\- Круг распущен, - объявляет Тревельян очевидное. Он едва не запинается под внимательными взглядами. – Я больше не рыцарь-командор и не имею права кем-то командовать, но я отправлюсь к владычице Церкви и предложу свой меч ей. Любой, кто не хочет бродить по лесам и резать магов, может последовать за мной. Любой, кто не хочет бродить по лесам и сжигать храмовников, найдет у меня защиту. Говорят, у Церкви есть ответы на все вопросы, так пусть даст нам парочку.  
\- Вы хотите отпустить магов? – возмущается Алрик, глядя на него ярко-голубыми глазами. – Что за безумие?! Раз теперь Церковь не командует нами, я готов предложить свой план усмирения, рыцарь-командор… сейчас – самое время.  
Среди той части внутреннего двора, где больше разноцветных мантий, поднимается ропот.  
\- Нет, - голос Тревельяна легко перекрывает нарастающий гул. – Вы можете мне не подчиняться, сэр Алрик, но если вы попробуете напасть на магов, получите в зубы от меня. Давно нужно было выгнать вас к демоновой матери!  
Самсон, кажется, гордится им за эти слова, а Тревельяну кажется, что глаза Алрика начинают светиться.  
\- Это измена! – кричит он и тащит меч из ножен. – Измена Ордену! Какой ты к демонам командор, сопляк!  
Во дворе начинается шевеление, и первыми Алрику наперерез бросаются Самсон – и Каллен, и впервые эти двое в чем-то согласны.  
_Точно_ , думает Тревельян, сжимая пальцы на рукояти своего меча. _Он же из Ферелдена, страны собак, а все собаки рвутся защищать хозяев._  
Мысль глупая – хозяином Каллену он никогда не был.  
Битвы, впрочем, не разгорается – против Тревельяна поднимают оружие не дюжина даже, только семь рыцарей, и они понимают, что перевес сил не на их стороне – а по левую руку от бывшего рыцаря-командора к тому же стоит Орсино, и маги все еще слушаются его - так что все просто нелепо замирают с обнаженным оружием.  
\- Вон, - приказывает Тревельян. – Всех вас, ублюдков, все равно не переубиваешь, но хоть глаза мозолить не будете. Маги, жаждущие последовать за этими ребятами – милости прошу, вас никто не держит.  
Тревельяну хочется уйти от толпы как можно скорей, но он не может бросить тех, кто остался ему верен – или не ему, но это неважно – вот так, ничего не сказав.  
\- Мои слова еще в силе. Все, кого еще впечатляет мой доспех… - он ударяет кулаком по нагруднику. – Церковь или нет, а я все еще ваш рыцарь-командор, если вы готовы это признать.  
Он слышит, как Самсон кричит «чего уши развесили? Ворота открыты, все несогласные – на выход!», и едва не дергает меч из ножен, когда его берет за руку Орсино.  
\- Спасибо, - шепчет он, бледный до белизны, и пальцы у него трясутся. – Спасибо вам, спасибо.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - идиотски отвечает Тревельян и оборачивает свои пальцы вокруг ладони эльфа. – Пошли в кабинет, у меня там коньяк. Тебе не повредит. Да что там, нам обоим не повредит.  
Орсино не возражает, но смотрит на Тревельяна так, что ему неловко.

Медлить нельзя, и тем же вечером Тревельян обращается к гномам, а те приводят его к человеку в доспехе Серого Стража. Тот предлагает новый, особенный лириум - не голубой, а красный. Человек говорит, он сильнее, говорит, что храмовникам сейчас нужно быть сильными. Но дело решает то, что красный втрое дешевле обычного.  
Тревельян соглашается на сделку, Серый Страж – или не Страж все же – наблюдает за ним с хищностью голодного попрошайки и говорит, что они увидятся снова.  
Тревельян почти рассказывает Самсону о том, как все прошло, когда тот встречает его в Казематах, волнуясь – а потом врет, что договорился о партии обычного лириума.  
Командиру полагается пить зелье с новым составом первым, но этот уж больно необычен, и Самсон наверняка вызвался бы проверить его на себе, чего Тревельян никак не может ему позволить. Оставлять его один на один со всем этим дерьмом он тоже не хочет, но ведь не убьет же его это зелье.  
Красное обжигает изнутри.  
У Тревельяна всегда была низкая сопротивляемость лириуму, ему и доза требовалась меньшая, чем большинству храмовников. С этим зельем… что-то не так. Оно наполняет силой, и Тревельян чувствует желание рассмеяться, расправить плечи, вздохнуть полной грудью – но с ним что-то не так.  
_К демонам потраченные деньги_ , решает он. Обычного зелья хватит еще на какое-то время, лучше обратиться к другим контрабандистам, может быть, нагрянуть в какую-нибудь церковь и забрать местные запасы – Создатель, наверное, их простит.

Спустя три дня они покидают Казематы – не все, кто-то остается в надежде, что их не затронет война, кто-то уходит в другом направлении, по одному или маленькими группами, но большинство подчиненных и подопечных остается под началом у Тревельяна.  
Поэтому сам он пьет красное зелье. Про одно Серый не соврал – оно делает сильнее, и сейчас самое время быть сильным. Тревельян опасается лишь, что Мэддокс, который почти все время рядом с Самсоном, заметит алый блеск – Усмиренные наблюдательны – но ему везет.  
Вечером, во время одного из привалов, Тревельян прикусывает костяшку пальца и чуть не ломает зуб. Он осторожно разглядывает свою руку позже, в палатке – на тыльной стороне ладони, там, где выступают косточки, под кожей виднеется алое. Когда он трет костяшки другой рукой, кожа легко сходит, и Тревельян не может поверить глазам – в его теле лириум.  
На следующее утро они узнают, что Верховная Жрица собирает Конклав, чтобы попытаться примирить магов и храмовников. На землях, через которые двигается их отряд, вовсю идет война, но Тревельян гордится своими людьми – и людьми Орсино, они отказываются видеть друг в друге врагов.  
_Только бы довести их до Убежища_ , думает Тревельян, разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале – белки глаз покраснели, и он врет Самсону, что мало спит; Мэддокс предлагает приготовить успокаивающее зелье, и его услужливость совсем ни к чему, но приходится согласиться.  
Когда он оттягивает пальцем нижнюю губу, то видит, что десны тоже неестественно красные и кровят. Он сглатывает розовую слюну и пытается думать, что эффект, наверное, обратим. Они дойдут до Убежища, и там все как-нибудь решится.  
Какое же подходящее у деревеньки название.

Мост, указанный на всех картах, оказывается разрушен, а округа кишит разбойниками. Тревельян продолжает повторять, что знает, что делает, и в него верят. Сон ему становится будто вовсе не нужен – а ведь он пьет красное зелье три недели только – и он позволяет себе лечь лишь на четвертые сутки бодрствования, когда они наконец переходят реку.  
Поутру Тревельян обнаруживает, что пальцы правой руки у него срослись в красную культю, заостренную на конце. Он разглядывает ее, гадая, сможет ли отпилить нарост, а поверх одеть латную перчатку. Соображает он по-прежнему ясно, но вот растущий из руки красный лириум напугает людей, а сейчас и так слишком много поводов для страха.  
Лириум оказывается слишком твердым; пилить его – все равно что точить скалу, разница лишь в том, что ощущение аукается болью во всем теле.  
_Что ж,_ понимает Тревельян. _Пришла пора Самсону узнать._

Они отходят поговорить – будто бы за дровами, прихватив топор – и Самсон самозабвенно рычит на него, а Тревельян со всем соглашается.  
Потом он вручает Самсону топор и велит рубить повыше локтя, и как бы он хотел не делать этого с ними обоими.  
\- В конце концов - это ты моя правая рука, - говорит он.  
Когда Самсон опускает лезвие, Тревельян убеждается – лучшей кандидатуры на роль рыцаря-капитана ему было не найти. 

 

Они не успевают на Конклав, приходя на день позже, и это их спасает. В небе сияет зеленый разрыв, в Убежище царит нервное возбуждение, но Кассандра встречает вооруженный отряд с радостным удивлением. Ей нужен командир для войск Инквизиции, и, проведя два дня среди бывших членов кирквольского круга и его храмовников, она решает, что нашла его.  
Кассандре нравится Самсон – грубоватый, но честный; он помнит по именам не только всех храмовников, но и магов с Усмиренными. Он – и еще Орсино, тонкокостный эльф с нервными пальцами – рассказывают ей, что их рыцарь-командор погиб, не дойдя до Убежища какой-то сотни миль. Судя по их словам, Тревельян был хорошим человеком, о чем Кассандра говорит Самсону – и озвучивает свое предложение.  
\- Что будет с ними? – спрашивает Самсон, кивая на палатки с гербом Киркволла.  
Кассандра убеждается, что выбрала правильно.


End file.
